<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>黄粱一梦 by 6pennyEsalt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29103678">黄粱一梦</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/6pennyEsalt/pseuds/6pennyEsalt'>6pennyEsalt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Red Strings Club (Video Game), 红弦俱乐部</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Mental Breakdown, Possible Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:54:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29103678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/6pennyEsalt/pseuds/6pennyEsalt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>如果一切都只是黄粱一梦，他会感觉好一点吗。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brandeis/Donovan (The Red Strings Club), 布兰迪斯/多诺万</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>黄粱一梦</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>游戏结局后的多诺万视角。对二人的过去有一些自由发挥，有的细节和台词可能由于记忆模糊不是很准确，望见谅。<br/>我鲨我自己。<br/>跑了，呜呜。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他侧过身去，背对着门。他没有办法看着那架钢琴，他做不到。</p>
<p>即便闭上眼睛，他也能在眼前描摹出每一分细节：琴凳的皮面由于演奏者的体重而微微凹陷，拉伸出一些细小的皱纹，旧琴那早已不再光亮鉴人的顶盖上有一道酒杯滑过的擦痕，他记得那晚调的第一杯酒；烟灰缸摆在老位置，那人再自然不过地抽过他指间的烟，问他到底有没有在听自己弹琴。</p>
<p>他甚至不知道自己脑袋里还可以装得下这么多细碎的小玩意儿，这个没有改造增容过的大脑难道不应该把宝贵的内存空间留给情报吗。他轻轻摇了摇头，想要苦笑，却只是在嘴角拽出了一道难看的斜线。拉瑞莎肯定会嘲笑他，一向游刃有余的调酒师居然也有如此失态的时候。</p>
<p>把注意力转移到面前的酒瓶上，他闭上眼睛，寻找着灵感缪斯的踪迹，想给自己调一杯酒。不出意外地失败了。没有灵魂节点，他什么也感受不到。</p>
<p>他妈的，他甚至不能深呼吸，只能小心翼翼地吸入一口空气，再趁它没来得及深入的时候呼出来，像个自欺欺人的烟鬼。只有这样才不会让夹杂着湿润水汽的冷空气下沉到胸腔，唤醒沉眠在那里的空虚。这氧气是一根细绳，系着他悬在一个深不见底的洞上，下方黑色虚无张着巨口，觊觎着这个随时可能失控的灵魂。好在他还能控制这绳的长度。我掉不下去的，他想，但是我也上不来。还能保持这样多久呢。</p>
<p>坠落的感觉是什么样的，他不禁想道。他想起那个雨夜，记忆宛如退潮后重现在海岸的黑色礁岩，粗糙的棱角硌伤了他。他想起自己听着布兰迪斯匆忙地说着关于阿卡拉的什么，从那故作镇定的声音里听见他的无助与颤抖。他想起自己紧攥着电话的手指骨节发白，他狠狠地攥着它，那么用力，几乎要割伤手掌，徒劳地以为这样便也能拽住电话那边的人。</p>
<p>他没能做到，布兰迪斯的坠落随着砰的一声闷响结束了。水泥森林无声无息生长为参天巨木，用霓虹灯试探着天空的底线，他却在这霓虹森林里坠落，落入地底，落入盘虬的根系之间，落入那无边无际，无声无息的黑暗中。</p>
<p>他知道人们如何用各种词来形容一个情报贩子，体面优雅，老谋深算，故弄玄虚，甚至操纵人心。他同时也知道自己是怎样一个赌徒与疯子。不信的话去问欧文好了，他会告诉你这个疯酒保是怎样在俄罗斯轮盘赌开到最后一枪也没挪动一步。就好像他把这辈子所有的小心与谨慎都攒到了一起，献给命运之神，唯独想确保一件事的顺利。可是对方翻了脸，打翻了盘子扬长而去，顺手撕下伪装的面纱，留下一地拼凑不起来的狼藉。</p>
<p>人类是散发着朽烂气息的娇丽花朵。他们仇外，相互伤害，恐惧排斥并不惜代价消灭异己。但在阿卡拉问如果有机会，想不想要改变这一切时，他拒绝了。他相信，或者说愿意相信人类可以凭着自己磕磕绊绊地走出一条路。作恶的能力与行善的准则看似矛盾地共存在同一种生物身上，恶意与暴力之间夹杂着智慧与温柔，激烈碰撞后迸发出各式各样的情感，阴沉苦涩，恶毒尖锐，活泼激烈，缠绵沉醉，诱发愤怒之下的恶语相向，也引燃双目相对时漏跳一拍的心脏。它们鲜活而锐利，喊叫着刺痛每一个人，告诉他们什么才是真正的活着。既是馈赠，也是诅咒。再给他一次机会，他仍然会选择拥抱这份疼痛，而现在他也如愿以偿。他知道，再去想错过的那些可能性毫无意义，塞壬的歌声只会让他溺死在或绝望或悔恨的深海。只是，只是他心底角落里仍有一个声音在窃窃私语，引诱着他去想那另外一条路会是怎样的。</p>
<p>毗邻星也好，超陆也罢，都不过是被笼罩在细密网子里却毫无知觉的斗兽。那持网人隐在暗处，无处不在。城市里从未停过的雨，把潮湿寒冷渗进骨髓，逼着人们渴求一份虚假的温暖，走进他们的陷阱。而我们呢，他想，我们只不过是这些巨大齿轮间夹着的一粒细小尘埃，脆弱而又微不足道，在所谓的社会演化与进步之中被碾成粉末。</p>
<p>然而总有些东西是真实存在的，像毛衣的静电火花，足够微小也足够给你来个出其不意，在皮肤上留下一丝战栗，便能唤醒一个在人造平和包裹下昏昏欲睡的人。</p>
<p>思维发散开来，他在记忆的光流中回溯。那个昏沉的下午，推开酒馆大门走进来的人叫雨淋得湿透，还妄图用一个粗制滥造的假名来套他情报。被拆穿后打算点一杯酒作为补偿，这人简直是肆意妄为。</p>
<p>想到这里他的眼睛微微弯起，视线不知怎么落到天台。那个难得干燥晴朗的夜晚，没有酸雨，污染物浓度也少有地在“短时户外活动友好”的水平上。布兰迪斯怎么说的来着，哦对了，“不是他们良心发现停了工厂，就是这帮公司狗没有临时替换的过滤肺芯了。但是我两个都不信，所以没准其实是世界末日呢。”但是他知道真相是这小子和阿里阿德涅那帮人黑进服务器搞了个大停电。布兰迪斯有两下子，超陆的人想修好可得费点功夫。</p>
<p>他们在天台上喝酒，只有他们两个。往常不分昼夜亮着的巨大广告招牌不再闪烁，被化工厂驱逐的月亮却再也没有回来。难得凉爽的夜风抚过他们，布兰迪斯倚在他身后的栏杆上。夜色真美，他听见自己说。</p>
<p>放任思绪四散，他欣赏过布兰迪斯的意气风发，神采飞扬，也窥见过他匆忙揣在张扬不羁之下的懊悔与歉疚。这个年轻人的生命力仿佛一团烈火，炙烤着周围的一切，想要世界与他一同燃烧。</p>
<p>记忆露出锋利的爪牙，最后那通电话像个不散的幽魂再次缠上了他。那是受到镜像神经元算法影响，或者应该说撤除了影响后的布兰迪斯。多诺万，我害怕，他听见他说。我不知道该怎么办。我抵挡不住。帮帮我。汹涌的情感滔天巨浪一样将布兰迪斯兜头淹没，让他变得脆弱无助，在怀疑与痛苦中挣扎，而这通电话是这残暴海洋中唯一的救生绳。他努力说些什么想让他稳定下来，却发觉自己胡言乱语，词不达意。他想抓住这根绳子把布兰迪斯拉上来，却感受不到一丝张力。布兰迪斯即将溺死在这里。他慌不择路，抛下伪装的理性，像个原始人一样赤手空拳，所拥有的只是一颗真正的，跳动的心，和里边与布兰迪斯有关的所有部分，并妄图用这微微星火蒸发整片大海。</p>
<p>讽刺的是，正是这些被工程师与律师们嘲讽为毫无意义的超过阈值的情感将他的疯子从深海里拉了回来。他听见那句话从年轻黑客口中说出，心跳如击鼓般冲击着耳膜。他想说话，想要告诉他什么，最后的自由主义英雄却没给他开口的机会。因为他说他要死了，他有很重要的事要对我说。</p>
<p>多诺万，你在听吗。</p>
<p>他听见布兰迪斯沙哑的声音匆匆叙述着情报，却只是机械地听着。他不能思考，他没法分出精力来思考，一心只想抓住他最后的声音，像个徒劳地想要抓住一把流沙的愚人。</p>
<p>而后，沙从指缝流尽，消失在那个深不见底的空洞里。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他还站在天台上。紫红的霓虹模糊在红色酒液中，企图遮掩尚未溶化的蓝色碎屑。掺杂着化工物质的冷雨落在杯里，淅淅雨声抚慰着人们入眠，独把他一人排除在外。</p>
<p>也许不过黄粱一梦。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>